


Confessions

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ey just like me, F/F, Fluff, I frekin love this ship so much, Implied Hau/Gladion, Moon being an adorable awkward weirdo, Poor Moon, Staying up at 3 am to write somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Moon just can't seem to get it, no matter how hard she tries she can't find the write words to describe her feelings towards Lillie. Staying up at 3 A.M was unhealthy, especially for a Champion, but if she could  just get this letter right...Sorry if there are double spaces in certain areas of this fic, this keyboard was meant for gaming, not fanfic writing :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are no notes

Moon crumpled up the letter she was planning on sending to Lillie and tossed it into the garbage bin along with the thousands of other crumpled up letters she was planning on sending. It was around 3 am in the morning but Moon didn’t care at all, all she wanted to do was write a letter that didn’t sound absolutely horrible if she read it again in the next five minutes. The Champion cursed as she pulled out her notebook once more and started writing another letter.

Dear Lillie,

Wait no that doesn’t sound right.

My Dearest Lillie,

Too sappy.

My Dear Friend,

No, not quite.

Plz help me i'm having an existential crisis trying to write to you,

Getting Warmer.

Moon gave up right on the spot. She didn’t care anymore and just wrote down whatever she felt like writing.

Hi, wow, long time no see, right? Well, I already know that Hau wrote to you a ton. Not sure about Glad though...you’ll have to tell me about how he’s doing. Glad won’t talk to me for some reason and the only person he’ll really talk to is Hau (they’re so gay no really it’s adorable).

I haven’t been writing a lot due to the League. Everyday some trainer will come, demanding to challenge the Champion with like four Pokemon. One day there was this one trainer who barged in and demanded to challenge me, I then told him he needed to beat the other Elite Four members before challenging the Champion. He looked at me like I was insane and told me that he could beat all of the Elite Four without even trying.

He got absolutely destroyed by Hala; it was hilarious.

Whoever he was he’s definitely not coming back for a long time.

I’m getting off-topic again. What I really wanted to say was that...I know you respect me a lot and stuff but I...feel like I have a lot more respect for you. I would never be able to do the things you did, Lillie. The way you fought off your mother amazes me and I couldn’t hurt a fly without my Pokemon, you’re more special, Lillie. You’re able to stay strong without Pokemon with you and I can’t begin to comprehend how you do it, I wouldn’t last a day without my Pokemon. You beat Lusamine with words and emotions and feelings and...not Pokemon! It just blows my mind! 

I feel like I wouldn’t be able to last a day in your shoes, Lillie. I wouldn’t last a day without my Pokemon. When I was younger, my mother always told me to keep a friendly Pokemon near me at all times, back then I wasn’t able to go to the corner stone without relying on my mom’s Meowth. You ran away from your psycho mother, past waves of Aether Foundation employees and past tons of tall grass and trainers with a Cosmog who knew nothing but Splash and Teleport!

You might think you’re weak, Lillie, but you’re the strongest person I know.

Look, I really, really respect you and...maybe a little more than respect? Alright, enough fucking around, I really want to tell you this.

I like you Lillie...like a lot...like more than a friend.

I wanted to tell you when you’re departing but I just wasn’t ready...guess now’s the time?

Yes...it is...I like- no- I love you, Lillie. I just hope you return my feelings.

Love, Moon.

Perfect.


End file.
